The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 29: The Legend of the Elders
'Part 0: Prolouge' Announcer: Ladies and Gentlmen! Boys and Girls! Children of all ages, We present to you Master ventus and Mario Luigi 123! Master ventus: Ladies and Gentlemen, instead of our regular "And this one will not blow, the Bunker 2.0" theme song we have something special. Mario Luigi 123: Its a song that has to do with that episode. Master ventus: (snaps fingers) Cue the music! ::Take off at the speed of sound ::Bright lights, colors all around ::I'm running wild, living fast, and free ::Got no regrets inside of me ::Not looking back ::Not giving up ::Not letting go ::I'll keep on running! ::I'm gonna reach for the stars ::Although they look pretty far ::I'm gonna find my own way ::And take a chance on today '' ::''A sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::I never felt like this ::I'll keep on running! ::A sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::Just take my hand ::We're gonna reach for the stars ::Tonight... ::Tonight.... ::Wake up, living day by day. ::Do what I want, and I'll do it my way ::The world is flying right below my feet ::Got no regrets inside of me. ::Not looking back (Not looking back) ::Not giving up (Not giving up) ::Not letting go ::I'll keep on running! ::I'm gonna reach for the stars ::Although they look pretty far ::I'm gonna find my own way ::And take a chance on today ::A sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::I never felt like this ::I'll keep on running! ::A sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::Just take my hand ::We're gonna reach for the stars ::Tonight... ::Tonight.... ::I've got it in my sight. ::The colors feel so right. ::Got my feet off the ground '' ::''I'll keep on running! '' ::''Oh, I can feel it now. ::The colors all around ::Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars... '' ::''Just take a chance (Just take a chance) ::We'll do it right again ::(We're gonna reach for the stars) ::Just take my hand (Just take my hand) ::We'll take a chance tonight... ::Reach for the stars... '' ::''Tonight!' '' :(curtains close and then episode starts) '''Part 1: The Elders Yen Sid: I guess this is where we are going to live for now. Carl: Yen Sid, you say that everday. Talk about being a rookie. Gaepora: (teleports to planet Elders) Hey fellow Eders. (does the secret elder hand shake with Carl) Santa: What are you doing here Gaepora? Your a retired elder. Gaepora: Tenzin, Adult Aang and I decided to bring you a house warming gift. Santa: But its been more than a month since the youngsters destoryed Earth. Tenzin: We know, it just wasn't finished being made. Santa: And Tenzin your not even an elder. Tenzin: But I know Gaepora, were roommates. Santa: So what's this house warming gift anyway? It better not be cookies and milk again I'm trying to watch my figure. Adult Aang: Is it pictures of Katara in a bikini? Tenzin: No dad, its not..WAIT! Is it pictures of Pema in a bikini? Gaepora: NO! (peeks inside box) yeah...NO! Adult Aang: Then what is it? Gaepora: (opens box) ITS PICTURES OF ME IN A BIKINI!! (Gaepora hands Carl and Yen Sid the pictures) Carl: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks... Adult Aang: (looks at watch) Guys lets get home (gets on air scooter) There's nothing hawter than Adult me riding the air scooter. (Adult Aang, Tenzin and Gaepora teleport to Bowser & Jr's Room) Adult Aang: Guys quiet, Bowser and BJ are still asleep. Gaepora: Hey guys do you want any pictures of me in a bikini? Bowser: Who's there! Tenzin: Just us! Bowser: Burglars! (beats Tenzin with a baseball bat) Adult Aang: (sigh) Bowser: (beats Adult Aang with a baseball bat) Adult Aang: I don't even live in this room. Bowser: (beats Gaepora with a baseball bat) Gaepora: It makes me mad that I have the sexiest legs in the universe but nothing to show for it. Adult Aang: Welcome to my world... Bowser & Jr: Where did you guys go anyway? Gaepora: We went to Planet Elders to give them a house warming gift. (Meanwhile in Master ventus's room) Master ventus: Hey Dipper, we just bought something off the space net. Dipper: What is it? Master ventus: A table tennis table and some rackets, wanna play. Dipper: Mabel said everytime I play tabel tennis it makes my butt look big. Spyro: Hey ventus! Mind letting Sparx, Hunter and me bunk with you guys forever? Master ventus: We don't bunk, we have our own beds. But okay. Spyro: And did you guys hear the news? Dipper: What news? Spyro: Gaepora just said there's a new planet called "Planet Elder". Dipper: We should check that out some day. Master ventus: We should also check out your Wendy shrine, Its hidden in this room somewhere but I can't find it. Dipper: HAR HAR HAR- very funny, by the way is Rebbecca Black an autotuner? Master ventus: Don't change the subject- Nope, she died anyway. Dipper: What happened? Spyro: She blew up back on Earth. (meanwhile in a secret space pod) Rebbecca Black: (brings out a magical wishing star) I need somebody to help me take over Planet Elders, That is why I wish that S&K's soul was moved to space. (S&K's soul is moved to the inside of the space pod) Rebbecca Black: (brings out another magical wishing star) And now I wish that S&K was revived. S&K: (revived) Huh, where am I? Rebecca Black: You were eaten by a member of The Bunker 2.0. S&K: 2.0? What happend to the regular Bunker? Rebecca Black: Those idiots autotunerz put there own lives in danger and destroyed there home planet. S&K: Were in heaven? Rebecca Black: No were in a space pod, I was revived somehow and gathered some wishing stars so I can wish your soul here and revive you. S&K: What do you want me to do? Rebecca Black: I need you to help me take over Planet Elder, then help me destroy the members of the Bunker 2.0 S&K: Sounds fun, after all they banished me from the Random-ness Plaza. 'Part 2: The Planet is in danger' (in the living room of the Bunker 2.0) Wakko: Hey guys, what's Jimmy Neutron's mom's name? Spyro: Judy? Bob: Lies, its Sugar Booger. Gaepora: Owww! G-G-G-GU-GU-GU-GUY-GUY-GUY-GUYS! Bob: What's the matter cat's got your tongue? Gaepora: NO-NO-NO-NO-NO- My trouble senses are tingling like crazy, Planet Elder is under attack! Bob: How? Gaepora: There's two people messing with Planet Elder, they elders are defenseless. Bob: How? They are gods. Gaepora: Your right they are, but they can only get god like powers when all the elders are together. And Major Monogram and I are in the Bunker 2.0. ACF: But who are these people any way? Gaepora: Well, one is a pop singer who looks like she gets plastic surgery everyday and has a serious botox problem, and the other is a little boy with some un-removeable junk on his face, crooked teeth and chubby cheeks. Bob: (sqints eyes) Rebbecca Black... ACF: (squints eyes) S&K.... (two minute silence) Bob: So are we gonna kill them again or what? Dipper: Good thing the Bunker 2.0 can transform into a rocket ship (pulls a lever) (The Bunker 2.0 transforms into a space ship and then flies to Planet Elder) Bob: Yeah, now there's no excuse that the ship is too small and I'm not left to die. Wakko: Be happy you even lived, besides it was that guard droids fault. (lands in Planet Elder) Major Monogram: (doing a cross word puzzle while on the toilet) Hmm, what's going on. Gaepora: I better take a quick bath before I open the door. Welp, better take off my clothes. ACF: NO WAIT! Gaepora: Too late! (rips off clothes) ACF: Aaaaaah! Oh god you could have done that in the bathroom!! (puts on a blind fold) Bob: My eyes are burning like crazy! Mario: (eyes pop out of head) MAMA-MIA! Wakko: Oh my glob! Put some clothes on your front and back door is wide open in front of a bunch of people!!! Gaepora: I'm about to go into the bathroom anyway, (walks in to the bathroom and takes a bath) (Gaepora brings out some candles and a radio) Gaepora: Time for a song- (music starts) Gaepora: (singing) Splish, splash, Gaepora took a little bath Long about a Saturday night A'rub-a-dub, just relaxing in his tub Thinking everything was all right Well, Gaepora stepped out the tub Put his feet on the floor he didn't wrapp a towel around him And he opened the door Bob: Aaaaaah! (shields eyes) (throws Gaepora in the bath tub) Gaepora: Splish, splash, Gaepora got back in the bath How was he to know there was a party going on. They was a'splishing and a'splashing Reeling with the feeling Moving and a'grooving Rocking and a'rolling Yeah! Ba-bing, bang, Gaepora saw the whole gang Dancing on his living-room rug That's right Flip-flop, they were doing the bop Elmo's friends had the dancing bug There was uh..something something..they were in the tub with you! My word, Big Bird was even there too Splish, splash, forget about the bath Gaepora went and put his dancing shoes on (Gaepora gets out the bath) Gaepora: Welp, that's over. ACF: Good, and don't ever to that again. (The space ship transforms back in to the Bunker 2.0 and everyone gets out the Bunker 2.0) Master ventus: Hey were, here. Bob: Woah! This planet is huge! ACF: Yeah It would be smaller. Trainer Hilda 35: Ventus, lets take a look. This place looks really amazing and the Elders can be anywhere. Master ventus: Kay! (jumps off cliff) Daxter: We hardly knew you. Master ventus: (flies back up the cliff) Ready Icarus? ACF: (gasps) How? How are you flying? Its impossible. Bob: Yeah unless you met Tinkerbell or something or have invisible wings. Master ventus: (still flying) Nope. Comp: That doesn't explain how your flying, then. Master ventus: Everyone in the world can fly. Bob: Even a stick figure. Master ventus: (still flying) Of course, its just that people in this world were too busy making flying machines that they never put there mind to it. Mario Luigi 123: Cool, let me try! (powers up and flies into the air) Bob: I wanna try too! (jumps off cliff) Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! ACF: (hooks Bob to a fishing pole and reels him back off the cliff) Bob: Why didn't it work. Master ventus: Your suppose to power up, besides you didn't put your mind to it. ACF: You mean like this, (powers up and flies into the ari) Mario Luigi 123: Yeah. Patrick: (powers up, then flies) The sun looks like a giant ball of cheese. ACF: Its not.. Patrick: I'm not taking any chances (flies up to the sun, gets burned then dies) Comp: I'll get the reviver (walks back in the Bunker 2.0) Gaepora: (walks out the Bunker 2.0) Hey everybo- (see's everyone flying) OH MY WORD! WHAT! HOW? Fourth Wall: How what? Gaepora: How are you flying! Bob: (flying around) Apparently from what Ventus told us everyone in the world can fly, but they were too busy making flying machines. Gaepora: What's wrong with Spyro, Rainbow Dash and the Power Puff Girls? Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: (angrily stare at Gaepora) Spyro: We could already fly, so its no big deal. Rainbow Dash: Yeah... Mochlum: (powers up, then flies) So where are those oldies? Santa: Were right here! 'Part 3: Find those fools!' Mochlum: You were here the hole time? Bob: I guess we came here for no reason. (turns to Bunker 2.0 in to a ship and flies in to space) Santa: NO WAIT! (space ship flies back and turns into a Bunker 2.0) Bob: (opens door) Yes...? Santa: The elders and I are in danger. ACF: What kind of danger? Santa: Didn't Gaepora tell you? Rebecca Black and ugly- I mean SonicandKnuckles are attacking our planet. ACF: Where's Ventus and the others? Bob: They took off, they said they saw S&K earlier. (meanwhile) Master ventus: (flying) I wonder where they could be. ???: What are you talking about. Trainer Hilda 35: Huh, is that? Mario Luigi 123: Its S&K! ???: Wrong its not me, you smexy little people's. Master aqua: But it looks just like him. Master ventus: Yeah, he has crooked teeth, junk on his face and chubby cheeks and everything. Icarus: (smells ???) ... (gags) Master ventus: Icarus even thinks he smells terrible, and Gaepora said S&K smells terrible. Mario Luigi 123: If were gonna do this, we need to get the poop on this S&K fake. Trainer Hilda 35: Were gonna poop on S&K. Master ventus: Yeah, you know get the straight poop. Ask questions and stuff. Mario Luigi 123: What are we waiting for lets get that poop. (ties ??? up) Master ventus: (slaps ???) What color is my underwear. ???: Smexy color? Mario Luigi 123: (walks in to a corner and starts laughing really hard) Master ventus: Trist' what's wrong with you? Mario Luigi 123: Seeing you slap S&K like that is just too amazing to watch. Master aqua: Guys, he got away. ???: Maybe if you guys were smart, you'd know I'm S&K 2.0 not the real S&K. Mario Luigi 123: No wonder you are acting all flamboyant and what-not. S&K 2.0: (puts on leg warmers and turns on radio) ♫ Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. ♫' Master ventus: (jaw drops) S&K 2.0: (starts dancing) ♫ If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. What do you think about that now you know how I feel, Say you can handle my love are you for real, I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really ♫ Master ventus: If I didn't think that song was catchy I'd kill you right now. S&K 2.0: Good (jumps off cliff) Oh no I forgot I can't fly!! ACF: (walks over) Oh, there you guys are. Rainbow Dash: What did we miss? Trainer Hilda 35: Wannabe by Spice Girls. Bob: Aww, dang it. Master aqua: Where's Gaepora and Major Monogram? ACF: They were here a minute ago. Rebecca Black: (putting a hand cuffed Major Monogram in her airship) Major Monogram: Hey watch the hair! Rebecca Black: Shut up Francine! Major Monogram: Its Francis. Gaepora: (gets hand cuffed by Rebecca Black and put in her airship) Bob: Gaepora, help us! Gaepora: I can't, without all the other elders Major Monogram and I are weak! There's nothing I can do about it right now, except wait for you to save the other elders and save this planet! (air ship flies higher in to the air) Master ventus: Oh no they don't! (whistles with fingers) Icarus: (flies over to Master ventus) Master ventus: (jumps on Icarus's back) After them, boy! Icarus: (flies after the air ship) Master ventus: (pulls on keyblade) You know I never used the Baseball charm, what is that? (pulls baseball charm out pocket) Master ventus: (summons with baseball charm) Courage! Chicken Little: (comes out) Prepare to hurt! Master ventus: ...... So uh, what can you do uh..chicken guy? Chicken Little: I throw baseballs at people. Master ventus: .... (teleports Chicken Little back home) Icarus fly a little more up. Icarus: (flies up) Master ventus: (jumps off Icarus's back and on to the wing of the air ship) Fly back to the others! Icarus: (flies back) Master ventus: (climbs up the air ship) I'll save the elders in no time (jumps in the air ship without Rebecca Black noticing) Gaepora: What are you doing here, your gonna get yourself killed. Master ventus: Saving you. Major Monogram: Don't come rescue us alone bring friends, sorry but this is for your own good! (tosses Master ventus out the window) Master ventus: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (falls on the ground) (meanwhile) Wakko: (minding his own buisness) Owwww! Bob do that again and I'll kill you! Bob: I'm standing right in front of you, you bafoon. Yakko: S&K 2.0 has never taken a bath, and he has flees. (itches himself) Wakko: I'm kind itchy too! Bob: And so am I? ACF: How are you itchy? You don't have fur. Bob: The flees must've got inside my hair. Pinkie Pie: (brings out giant magnified glass) .... What hair? Coco: Yeah, I can't see anything. Bob: That's because since I met ACF, I've been wearing a bald cap. Yakko: Let me get this straight, you've been wearing a bald cap for years then. Bob: Sure, look. (removes bald cap, and shows that Bob is blonde foot legnth air) ACF: (mouth drop) I can't believe you have long hair. Bob: Yeah (whips hair back and forth) Hmmm... ♫ I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth ♫ Wakko: (scoffs) So what, you have hair. Your still a loser. Rainbow Dash: Looks like Wakko's jealous. ACF: Guys, I can't believe I'm saying this. But we need help if were gonna defeat RB and S&K. Spike: What kind of help? (meanwhile) Adult Aang: (playing banjo slowly) BJ: (playing banjo slowly) Bowser: (dances unfittingly in the background) BJ and Tenzin: ♫ Winter, spring, ♫ ♫ Summer and fall. ♫ ♫ Winter, spring, ♫ ♫ Summer and fall ♫ ♫ Four seasons, ♫ ♫ Four loves. ♫ ♫ Four seasons, ♫ ♫ For love. ♫ Bowser: Guys, do you think they'll find Major Monogram and Gaepora? Tenzin: I don't know, they didn't make me elder so Its not my problem. (Autotunerz ship flies down) Miley Cyrus: (carrying Selena Gomez out the ship on her throne) Where do I drop you Lord Gomez? Selena Gomez: Right here is fine. Miley Cyrus: (drops throne) BJ: What are you people, doing here? Adult Aang: Yeah. Its our day off. Selena Gomez: I was called to take care of something. Bob: We called her. Spyro: Is this vertigo from being in that space ship for two hours, or am I seeing Bob with hair? Bob: Long story short, I was wearing a bald cap this hole time. I have beautiful long hair. Selena Gomez: Hurry it up, what did you guys call me for? ACF: You remember Rebeccca Black right? Selena Gomez: That little brat, why? ACF: She kidnapped the strongest old guys in the world. And now she want to destory this planet. Selena Gomez: Fine I'll help you, but if I die I'm taking every member of the Bunker 2.0 with me. Justin Beiber: (gets out ship) Selena? Selena? Selena Gomez: (slip kicks Justin Beiber) What have I told you? Justin Beiber: (sigh) I can only adress you by "Lord Gomez". Selena Gomez: Exactly, now what is it? Justin Beiber: When can I lead the Autotunerz again, and wanna get back together? Selena Gomez: Question one probably never, question two NO! Justin Beiber: I guess I'm back to being a hench-men. Selena Gomez: Exactly, Miley watch over him. Miley Cyrus: Got cha' ya'll. Selena Gomez: Come on guys let move! Bubbles: ACF, teaming up with Selena Gomez seems weird. ACF: Same here. (Selena Gomez leads the gang to Rebecca Black Castle) Coco: Is this the place? Phineas: I think so. Selena Gomez: I think this is the place. Why's the ground so furry? Bob: Your standing on my hair. Selena Gomez: Can you keep your hair to yourself Bill? Bob: My names Bob. Icarus: (flies over) Selena Gomez: WHAT THE? ACF: Hey It's Icarus. Master aqua: Where's Ventus? Icarus: (speaking a dragon launguage) Wakko: I don't speak Dragon. Spyro: I speak a little bit of Dragon. (speaks dragon launguage) (Spyro and Icarus start talking) Spyro: Oh no. He said Master ventus fell of Rebecca Black's airship and is lost and unconsious somewhere in the woods! Bob: Ain't Nobody Got Time for that, lets leave him. ACF: Bob, we have all day. Why don't you go find him. Bob: Alright then.. {starts walking} Wakko: What a loser. Yakko: Go with him. Wakko:Okay, but if he comes back bedridden then I warned you. 'Part 4: Find the Elders' (Bob and Wakko, are walking through the forrest) Bob: Ventus! Oh Ventus! Wakko: Idiot says "What", Bob! Bob: What? Wakko: (laughing) You actually fell for that? Bob: Whatever, dork. Wakko: Hey look it's Ventus! (Master ventus is lying on the ground) Bob: How should we wake him up? Wakko: It's first grade you idiot. KINGDOM HEARTS 3 IS IN STORES! Master ventus: (quickly wakes up) WHAT? Bob: Good you're awake, anyway did you see Rebecca Black with the elders. Wakko: Of course he did you nut-job! Master ventus: Where's Major Monogram? Bob: Why did he tell you something important? Master ventus: NO. I wanna kick his butt for throwing me out the airship! Bob: OH. Master ventus: Seriously, where it the old man, he's not getting away with that! Wakko: Selena Gomez is helping the others track Rebecca Black down. Master ventus: WHAT? (sticks a thermometer in Wakko's mouth, then feels his forehead) Doesn't feel like you're burning up. Wakko: I'm not sick! Seriously we decided to temporaily call it truce. Master ventus: Well let's go to, the sooner we find Rebecca Black the sooner I get to beat the crap out of Major Monogram! (Bob, Wakko and Master ventus continue to walk) Narrator: Meanwhile with the others. French Narrator: How did you get to Planet Elders, you don't have a body. Writer: The world is full of mysteries. ACF: This place looks like Rebecca Black's H.Q. Justin Beiber: Selena, can I be the Autotunerz Leader again? Selena Gomez: (zaps Justin Beiber with a ray gun) First off don't call me "Selena" it's "Lord Gomez" to you, and second. NO, I'm the autotunerz leader and you're never getting it back. Now go be a minion. Yakko: Guys, this door looks like it's locked up pretty tight. ACF: How was she able to build this H.Q in a day? Yakko: (reads writing on the wall) According to the wall, the door will open if he preform a funny and ridiculous dance. Master aqua: Justin Beiber is perfect for this role. Bubbles: I think Yakko knows a dance. Yakko: What? Bubbles: You know... Yakko: NO NEVER AGAIN, AS YOU CAN SEE I NEVER WATCHED THAT EPISODE AGAIN!! Blossom: Think about the elders. Don't you wanna save them? Yakko: Not really, sometimes there's a pair of false teeth inside the left-over potato salad. Buttercup: If you don't do it, I'll fray your head so bad, it won't fit through your shirt hole! Yakko: I'm not wearing a shirt. Buttercup: Just do it. Yakko: (puts on a lamb costume and starts singing) Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? I do! I do! So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy Hi there! Hi there! So march, march, march around the daisies. Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby! (the door opens) Spike: (holding a camera) Guys, should I post this on youtube. Yakko: (takes off lamb costume, and gives Spike a dirty look) 'Part 5: Elder Prison' Narrator: Meanwhile with the Elders. Gaepora: (puts the pictures of himself in a bikini on the Prison Wall) I feel like Sonic in Sonic for Hire. Major Monogram: I wish I could feel stuff, espically my hips. (Master ventus, Bob and Wakko break into the Prison Room) Bob: There you guys are, I thought we'd never find you. Master ventus: How exactly did we find them, that scene was never shown in this episode. Fourth Wall: Nope, I'm not gonna break. I refuse for myself to break anymore. (one minute silence) Fourth Wall: (suddenly breaks) Master ventus: By the way, there's something I wanted to say since I got here. Major Monogram... I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (Bob holds Master ventus back) Major Monogram: What did I even do? Wakko: You tossed him out of an airship, how did you expect him to react. Master ventus: (pushes Bob away and tries to open Prison Cell) S&K 2.0: Smexy people's, you need a key. Wakko: You are a whole lot of weird. Bob: Besides we saw you jump off a cliff thinking you knew how to fly. How are you still alive? S&K 2.0: I have no idea, but if you want the key then you'll have to come get it. (puts key in his pants) Wakko: You can keep it now, we don't want to break the elders out anymore. Master ventus: I wouldn't touch that key for all the munny in Sora's pocket. S&K 2.0: There's another key in my office. Wakko: You're a bad villain. (Master ventus, Bob and Wakko run to the office) Bob: AAAAH! MY EYES! Wakko: It's an office full of Whitney stuff. S&K 2.0: I hate her too, I can stand her Torterra and Scizor. Master ventus: What are you talking about you? Whitney is a normal type Gym Leader how could she possibly have both of those Pokemon, not to mention Torterra is from Sinnoh and Whitney's Johto (facepalms) S&K 2.0: I would add a Phineas and Ferb dart board but there's not enough room. Master ventus: I'm no huge fan of the show but, why do you hate Phineas and Ferb? Bob: He thinks that's what May left at the end of Battle Frontier. Master ventus: But that's not the point where's the key so I can beat the living crap out of Major Monogram? (ACF walks out of a door) Bob: ACF, when did you get here? ACF: Just now. Selena Gomez: Where is that idiot pop singer with the plastic surgery problem. Master ventus: Oh, I thought Wakko was just delusional. Bob: He is. Wakko: You better take that back! Bob: Nah. Yakko: (walks in) Guys, this is no time to fight. (Bob and Wakko pick up Yakko) Bob & Wakko: STAY OUT OF THIS!! (throws Yakko into the wall) Master ventus: Guys, I found the key! Wakko: That was fast. Master ventus: You would have found it if you weren't arguing with each other. (uses key to open Prison Cell) Gaepora: We hardly knew ye' Major Monogram. Master ventus: I'm going to tear you into peices! (charges over to Major Monogram) Bob: WAIT! Master ventus: What? (stops) Bob: Gaepora and Major Monogram are the only ones in this cell, were are the other elders? Rebecca Black: While you guys were fooling around, I took them into my secret base. If you want to break them out, come to my second H.Q, if you can beat me. Yakko: (walks over with an ice pack on his head) We better make a list of all those old people, we need to find. Bob: (brings out a peice of paper, and a pencil) Okay, Carl Fredricksen, Pops, King Harkinian, Santa and Dr. Robotnik. ACF: They must be in the other castle, but what are we gonna do about this other S&K. S&K 2.0: (standing on table with leg warmers on) ♫ Don't start un-believing. Never do not feel your feelings♫ Yakko: I think I barfed a little bit in my mouth. S&K 2.0: I'm gonna do a flip! (she jumps and falls flat on her face) That was for you guys! Bob: Lets just leave him here, he's not doing anything. (one minute silence) Bob: You know what, on second thought! (stuffs S&K 2.0 inside small trash can) Master ventus: (whistles) ICARUS! Icarus: (busts through the wall) Master ventus: Come on boy, we have a talent-less singer to catch. (gets on Icarus's back) (Icarus flies to Rebecca Black's secret H.Q) Bob: I wanna go too. ACF: Hey looks, there's a slope down there that leads to Rebecca Black's H.Q. If only we had something to ride on. Bob: (stares at Wakko) Wakko: Do it, and you're dead. Bob: (picks up Yakko) Yakko: Hey put me down! Bob: (jumps out window, and rides Yakko down the slope like a snowboard) Wakko: Wait for me. (jumps out window) ACF: (facepalms) ..... (Master ventus and Icarus land in Rebecca Black's H.Q) Master ventus: It's about time you've shown up- AND OH GOD, GAEPORA WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU BEING NOT NATURALLY PRETTY! Carl Fredricksen: Thanks for saving us! Rebecca Black: (S&K comes out) What are you gonna do, it's two of us and only one of you! We have weapons and death-rays and all you have are giant keys. ACF: (flying into window) MAKE THAT TWO! Rebecca Black: Big deal, two against one? Bob: (hops in the window) MAKE THAT THREE! Wakko: (hops in the window) ACTUALLY IT'S FOUR! Yakko: (hops in window) FIVE! Master aqua: SIX! Master ventus: And me makes TEN! I think... Selena Gomez: (jumps in window) Actually it's Seven! S&K: Big deal, you're out matched anyway! Selena Gomez: (zaps S&K with ray gun) You were saying! Rebecca Black: Then I'm getting out of here! (jumps in space ship and takes off) Master ventus: OH NO YOU DON'T! (summons keyblade, and casts fire on space ship) SEE YA! Rebecca Black: This is magic proof! Master ventus: WHAT? Rebecca Black: Yup, nothing can damage this space ship except annoying singing! (tune to Baby begins playing) Justin Beiber: (singing) Oh whoa, Oh whoa, Oh whoa. ACF: (puts on ear plugs) That's better... (every puts on ear plugs except Rebecca Black) Justin Beiber: (singing) You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never ever ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine! Rebecca Black: AAAAAH! MY EARS! MY EARS! (accidentally presses self destruct button) (space ship blows up while Rebecca Black is in it) ACF: WOAH! Bob: Cool, wow Justine you saved us. Justin Beiber: My name is Justin, not Justine. I'm a boy you know! Selena, since I saved us all, can I be Autotunerz Leader now, and maybe we can get back together? Selena Gomez: Sure! Let's kiss. (Justin Beiber puckers up his lips and gets ready to kiss Selena Gomez) Selena Gomez: (punches Justin Beiber really hard in the gut, pepper sprays him and puts him in a net trap on the ceiling) Just so you know this is the last time I ever team up with you. (walks out of the castle) ACF: Now what do we do? Bob: (looks at Justin Beiber hanging from the ceiling net trap) Hey look a piñata! (winks at ACF) ACF: (begins to just play along with Bob) Oh yeah, and I do want some candy. (gets a mallet, and begins beating Justin Beiber. (everyone brings out a mallet and beats Justin Beiber in the ceiling net trap as if he was a pinata) 'Part 6: Time to go home' Santa: Thank you all for everything. What can we ever do to repay you? ACF: Don't take Justin Beiber out of the ceiling net trap, use him as a pinata we did and it was fun. Santa: DEAL! Bob: But ACF, shouldn't we tell him that somehow Beiber will return in the next episod- Fourth Wall: SHUT UP BOB! Master ventus: I was gonna do something but I forgot. Major Monogram: That was a close shave. Master ventus: Oh I remember, thanks for reminding me Major Monogram. (cracks nuckles, pulls out Oathkeeper and Oblivion and starts beating up Major Monogram) Wakko: (sounds of Master ventus beating up Major Monogram are heard in the background) So Bob, are you gonna put you're hair back in that bald cap already? Bob: (puts long blonde hair back in bald cap) Fine... (everyone walks into the Bunker 2.0 and it flies back into space) Narrator: I feel like some people were missing.. French Narrator: Like..? Narrator: Well- Adult Aang: (playing banjo slowly) BJ: (playing banjo slowly) Bowser: (dances unfittingly in the background) BJ and Tenzin: ♫ Winter, spring, ♫ ♫ Summer and fall. ♫ ♫ Winter, spring, ♫ ♫ Summer and fall ♫ ♫ Four seasons, ♫ ♫ Four loves. ♫ ♫ Four seasons, ♫ ♫ For love. ♫ Boswer: If we don't come back in the next episode you're dead? (one minute silence) Narrator: And- S&K 2.0: (singing and dancing, while wearing leg-warmers) Don't start un-believing, Never do not feel your feelings.' '''Narrator': And- S&K: (gets up) I'm still alive! Narrator: And- Justin Beiber: (still in ceiling net trap) ..... Narrator: But they'll probably come back in the next episode. So Narrator guy is out peice! (meanwhile in the Bunker, everyone is in the living room eating pizza) ACF: So Ven, did you get what you wanted? Major Monogram: (lying in full body cast) I hope you did. Master ventus: NAH, everyday I'm gonna beat the living crap out of Major Monogram even though I'm willing to let by-gones be by-gones. Meap: Guys we better start singing, the episode is almost over. ACF: Okie then. Meap: Even though were stuck in a huge bunker 2.0. Blossom: Even though there's a giant war- Bob: in spaaaaaace! Trainer Hilda 35: Even though we were lost and now were safe! Wakko, Bubbles and Patrick: We still have food (Patrick eats the fridgerator) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books Bob: We still have video games! Wakko: (standing on Bob's head) We still have to put up with Bob. Bob: (punches Wakko) And vise-versa! Wakko: (upper cuts Bob) And vise-versa! ACF: (drags Wakko away from Bob by his ear) Yakko: (drags Bob away from Wakko by his arm) Mabel: We still have Gummy Koalas! Geapora: (sitting in bath tub) And these fancy smelling soaps! Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Master ventus, Master aqua and Kh2cool: We still have Kingdom Hearts! Spongebob: We still have Mermaid Man! Patrick: We still have pie (eats pie) Squidward: And clarinets! Mario and Sonic: AND DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! CC00:And Science! Candace:And Busting! Isabella:And Lo-I mean cookies. Master ventus: Our new friends! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. The End. 'Cast' Users *Master ventus as Himself *Kh2cool (mentioned in the episode) Fictional Characters *David Spade as Bob the Stick Figure *Jay Brazeau as Santa Claus *J.K Simmons as Tenzin *Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot and Wakko Warner *Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot *Elijah Wood as Spyro the Dragon *Master aqua as Herself *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines Guest Stars *Rebecca Black as Herself *SonicAndKnuckles as Himself *SonicAndKnuckles 2.0 as Himself 'Background Information' *This marks the first episode where Spyro the Dragon is no longer voiced by Tom Kenny, but is voiced by Elijah Wood. The voice was change for unknown reasons considering Tom Kenny is still voicing Narrator, French Narrator, Spongebob, Jake Spidermonkey, Sgt Byrd, Ice King and Gunter. *In this episode there is a scene where Major Monogram throws Master ventus out of an air ship, this episode starts Master ventus having a disliking towards Major Monogram. Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker 2.0 Category:The Bunker 2.0 Episodes